Punch Lines
by acatwithshoes
Summary: A series of oneshot drabbles... Loe.
1. Jokes

**Disclaimer: **

**First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I do not own these characters.**

**Okay, I can hardly believe that I'm taking the time to post this, but I guess I am! So this is just a silly little series I decided to start. Every chapter will be a oneshot drabble centering around Lilly and Joe. FYI: A drabble is exactly 100 words long –and surprisingly difficult to write, for me at least. :o)**

**And just to warn you ahead of time: these are probably all going to be terribly arbitrary and consist of a lot of mindless fluff. But that's fun sometimes too, right? Haha, so yeah, pretty self-explanatory then, I suppose. Enjoy!**

Joe tossed down the remote, bored of listlessly flipping through the channels. "Hey Lilly."

"Hmm?" she answered unenthusiastically without even looking up her from her book.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked sincerely.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be a teacher." After a long pause, she glanced over and noticed that Joe was still staring at her. She sighed. "Alright, I'll bite… What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said casually. "Older, I guess."

Lilly smirked. "Get into Frankie's joke books again?"

"No..." he grinned. "Hey Lilly."

"Yes, Joe?"

"Knock knock…"

**Heh, so there wasn't much to that, but thanks for reading all the same! Please review if you get the chance. See ya on the next one:o)**

**-Charlotte**


	2. Straightening Iron

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I do not own these characters.**

**Hey guys! There was a surprisingly good response to the first chapter of this. You people are lovely. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and especially the reviews :o)**

"Your straightening iron sucks," Joe complained as he stood in the bathroom of Lilly's apartment, struggling to get ready.

"You're just slow."

"With great hair comes great responsibility, Lil," he mused distractedly. "First thing after the wedding, we're throwing this out and getting another like mine."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't- wait. Wedding?"

"Which reminds me," Joe said, reaching into his pocket and tossing a tiny black box to Lilly. "Marry me?"

Too shocked to do anything else, she just nodded excitedly.

"Good," Joe smiled and went back to tending to his hair. "This hairspray's gotta go, too…"

**Haha, puke. I tried to do a cheesy proposal scene without the "You're the love of my life. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." drippings. I have an extremely dry sense of humor, so hopefully some of you do too and appreciate this! LOL**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Drop me a review if you can :o)**

**-Char**


	3. Grilled Cheese

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I do not own these characters.**

**Hey! I'm back with a little more substanceless nothing! Quite the self-advertiser, aren't I? lol**

Lilly slammed her laptop shut. She only had another month to finish her thesis paper, but it seemed as though Joe had been going out of his way to be disruptive all day.

"Oh honestly!" she fumed, rushing out to the kitchen. "What are you even doing?"

"Foraging."

"And that involves rifling through every piece of cookware we own?"

"I dunno what I'm doing."

"Just make grilled cheese or something."

"Lil, I think we all know what happened last time…"

Lilly shuddered, remembering the shrill screech of the smoke alarm. "Sit down," she sighed.

"Thanks sweetie!" Joe grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…"

**Haha, so there was that… True storybag material. Hope it didn't melt your brain! Thanks for reading, and see ya next time:o)**

**-Charlotte**


	4. It Wasn't Just

**Disclaimer: First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I do not own these characters.**

**Eh, another hundred words. Not much to say about this. So just go ahead and read on.**

It wasn't just that she was beautiful. Pretty girls were a dime a dozen in his industry.

Nor was it simply that she was smart or funny or kind. Again, these were common characteristics.

No, it was something more.

He'd learned quickly that everyone wanted something, that every grin concealed an extra set of teeth.

As he'd fumbled through life, he had never known who he could trust. Until her.

"You had me at 'Get over yourself,'" Joe smiled.

"What?" Lilly laughed.

"I love you."

Lilly shook her head, finding it easier not to question him. "Love you too, Joe."

**Is it just me, or are they just too unbearably cute? Cause if it's just me, I'll shut up... :o) Hope you liked it. I'd love a review if you'd be so kind. Peace out.**

**-Char**


	5. Merry Christmas

**First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I don't own these characters.**

**Okay, so I wrote an uber-depressing set of shorts for "Tag." After initially posting it as a chapter of this story, I decided it was SO not in the spirit of these drabbles so I pulled the chapter and posted it as a separate story. **

**And to try to make it up to you, I just wrote this REAL drabble, filled to the brim with fluff! Read and enjoy!**

She heard the front door open and looked around once more, admiring her work. In the course of the day, their décor had switched to Christmas. Joe would certainly be surprised. No, shocked.

There was more in store for him than just the decorations.

"Whoa," he breathed, stepping into the living room.

"Like it?" she grinned.

"It looks great." And that's when he spotted it.

On the end of the mantle, next to two stockings embroidered with his and Lilly's names, there was a tiny one that simply said "Baby."

"A-Are we…" he stammered, smiling dumbly.

Lilly nodded.

"Shut… up…"

**Okay, so that was pretty cheesy… I hardly ever write things like this because I have very little confidence in my ability to write fluff that isn't mind-numbingly predictable and over the top, so I hope this didn't melt your brain! Lol**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated if you'd be so kind. Let me know how I did! Thanks for reading, all! :o)**

**-Charlotte**

**P.S. – "Here Now" readers, expect an update later tonight!**


	6. Haircut

**First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I don't own these characters.**

**Another 100 words, another silly, pointless shadow of a plot which is really just lead-up for one line. You know, the usual! :o)**

"I hate it!" Lilly sobbed.

"Sweetie, it's fine," Joe assured her. Lilly always hated new haircuts, and this one was no exception.

She shook her head. "It's too short."

"No it isn't. It's only like two inches above your shoulders," he reminded her.

"I look horrible."

"You look gorgeous."

"I look like a little boy," she whined, hiding her face in her hands.

He sighed. "Lilly, if you look like a little boy, then you are the hottest little boy I've ever seen.

Lilly stopped crying and looked up at Joe, raising her eyebrows.

"Wait… That didn't come out right…"

**Haha, at least he tried, right? Thanks to anyone who read this! Leave a review if you feel so inclined. They're appreciated. Love ya!**

**-Charlotte**

**P.S. to my **_**Here Now**_** readers- There may be a bit of a delay before the next update (I'm going on vacation) so I apologize for that. But I'll get it up as soon as possible! :D**


End file.
